Nest of Orion
The Nest of Orion is constitutional organisation that runs by a set series of principles and existed for a period of a few months until there was no longer any necessity for the N.O to exist, whereupon Thryn Monarchy and Trident Industries left the organisation. Members Nova Fleet Dynamics Thryn Monarchy Trident Industries Great Novgorod Republic House Dimir (The Tinion Armada) Factions that applied to be members, but were not accepted Angel Works The Adenian Empire Principles Articles of the Alliance- Article One Goals Nest of Orion is an alliance geared towards: A) Providing a safe haven for new players to build themselves up, B) Assisting our fellow factions in growing in both size and ability, and C) Expanding and advancing the community by way of creativity and cooperation. Article Two Warfare Should Nest of Orion factions come under attack by an entity, it is permitted to attack in retaliation using resources in proportion to the attacker’s experience, resources, and behavior. In the event that a Nest of Orion faction starts a war with another faction, the other NO factions have the option to assist them in the war, however they are not required to. Should a NO faction come under attack, assistance is requested but if the ability of a faction to assist is such that the assistance will be ineffective to the overall outcome of the war then it is not required. Article Three Acceptance Any and all factions are allowed to apply for Nest of Orion status and benefits, and acceptance into Nest of Orion is dependent on a vote by the leaders of all the current Nest of Orion factions at the time of the application. They are put in on a trial period of one month, at the end of which the members of the other factions will vote on whether or not to let them stay. Article Four General Rules 1- Factions can be removed from Nest of Orion by way of a majority vote by the process discussed in Article Six. 2- Discrimination by way of gender, nationality, race, income level, or otherwise is strictly prohibited. 3- NO factions are not required to be entirely friendly, however it is requested that arguments on the forums be kept to a minimum and preferably not initiated by NO members. 4- In a faction debate, questions asked must be answered. Do not skirt around the issue at hand. 5- If a NO faction is established on a server with experienced members, it is not permitted to utilize “Doomcubes” or “System bricks” other than salvage craft. This includes but is not limited to- Cubes of systems with a single layer of hull, masses of systems added haphazardly via advanced build mode, or ships designed with minimal effort. Article Five Communications Voice communications are not required but are advised. NO will have three skype channels. One for the leaders of member factions, one for the leaders and officers of member factions, and one for every member of NO factions. Article Six Voting Ideas or suggestions will be submitted to an inner council of elected or appointed members to vote on the suggestions. If the vote passes, the suggestion is sent to voting by the members of all the allied factions. Each player gets exactly one vote and voting will end a day after at least half of the players in the NO factions have voted. On issues that are time critical and there is not enough time for players to vote, there may be a leaders-only vote. In the event of a leaders-only vote, each faction gets two votes to be distributed among its leadership as desired. Article Seven Alterations to the Charter Any part of this charter may be altered by a vote among the members and leadership of the NO factions at any time through the democratic process set in place in Article Six in the interests of keeping the spirit of the charter intact. History June 24th, year 3015 of our lord Nest of Orion is formed of Nova Fleet Dynamics and Trident Industries June 25th, year 3015 of our lord Great Novgorod Republic joins the N.O June 26th, year 3015 of our lord Tinion Armada joins the N.O June 29th, year 3015 of our lord N.O closes recruitment July 16th, year 3015 I_is_Tinsy removed from official leadership of N.O (his vote is no longer required) September 28th, year 3015 of our lord N.O opened recruitment as Thryn Monarchy had left the organisation. October 23rd, year 3015 of our lord Trident Industries left the organisation. November 2nd, year 3015 FlyingDebris officially closed down the Nest of Orion organisation. Category:Organisations Category:Nest of Orion Factions